No Where I would Rather Be
by Addison Rose
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen after the Columbia event.


**This is what I wish had happened after Columbia event. It goes along with the story for the most part.**

She sat there quietly listening to William and the kids talking. She was thinking about the way things ended with Rufus earlier that night. At the time she was frustrated at the way he was acting but now she just wanted him to hold her in his arms. She missed him, really missed him, and ever since William entered the picture there was always all this tension and she hated that. She just wanted her husband back. She looked down at her phone and sighed thinking he would have normally called by now. Little did she know he did and Serena made up an excuse saying she was tired.

"Mom?" Serena asked.

Lily looked up from her phone, "hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Um… no… I um…" she looked down at her phone again. "I think I'm going to go see Rufus," she stood up.

"Mom don't go," Serena didn't want her mother around him after what Holland told her earlier that evening.

"What? Why?" Lily looked confused.

"I just… I just thought we were having a nice time… that's all," that wasn't a complete lie Serena thought.

"We were having a nice time darling, I just…" she sighed, "I'm tired anyways I just want to go to sleep." She started walking away from the couch.

"Then why don't you just sleep here and talk to him in the morning."

Lily turned around. "Serena what is the problem?"

Serena just let all her emotions out, "I just don't understand how you can forgive him so easily after… after what he did today."

She sighed. "Sometimes the person you love does things that upset you but… but I know he meant well for our family and is just trying to protect me, and after everything he has dealt with from my end I owe this to him. Marriage is about compromise Serena; sometimes you just need to let things go for the person you love. And I want nothing more than to be with him right now after this long and draining day. So if you'll excuse me I'll see all of you tomorrow morning for my treatment." She hugged and kissed Eric's cheek before turning to Serena who just stayed sitting in the chair glaring at her. "Fine…" She shook her head and headed to the elevator.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Serena asked annoyed.

Lily turned back to look at her. "Like?"

"Like a bag?"

"No, I'll be fine Serena," Lily turned around, got her coat and got in the elevator.

A half an hour later Lily arrived to the loft. She walked up the stairs hoping he wasn't mad at her. She took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

Rufus opened the door surprised to see her standing there. "Lil? Wh…What are you doing here? Serena said you went to bed tired."

"I came to see…" She realized what he had said. "Wait what? When did you talk to Serena?"

"About an hour and a half ago… why? She didn't tell you?"

Lily shook her head and walked inside. "No she said Blair called but she didn't say anything about you." She sighed. "I was wondering why you didn't call…" She said at almost a whisper.

He looked at her and sighed, "I love you Lil… I'm happy you changed your mind… I don't like sleeping without you." He smiled softly.

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, "Oh Rufus…" She moved closer putting her hands on the sides of his face, kissing him fiercely.

"Mm…" He moaned against her lips as his arms wrapped instinctively around her.

She pulled back breathless. "I love you so much." She rested her forehead against his.

He kissed her softly wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Take me to bed?" She mumbled against his lips as she weaved her hands in his hair.

He nodded walking her back towards their room. She loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt as she kissed him deeply. He opened the door and kicked it closed with his foot. He pushed her coat off her shoulders and unzipped her dress, pushing it down and off. Lily kicked the dress to the side as she got his coat, shirt and tie off of him. He pushed her back lightly on the bed and she immediately reached for him. He moved over her, her hands moving to his belt. She undid his pants and pushed them down as far as she could, getting them off with her feet. He rolled on his back pulling her on top. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him, his hands weaving through her hair as he kissed her passionately. He lightly let his hands move up and down her sides before reaching behind her to take her bra off. She sat up and smiled down at him, his eyes moved up her body taking everything in before he locked his eyes with hers. She leaned back down to kiss him; he kissed her back and flipped them back over. He pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I love you so much baby," he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too Rufus… so much." She leaned up and kissed him hungrily moaning against his mouth.

Lily clung tightly to him and locked her eyes with his as their moans filled the room. They became lost in each other as they became one.

An hour later Lily laid contently in Rufus's arms. "Mm… I missed you."

"I missed you too Lil," he kissed her softly. "Tired?" he asked her.

"Yes… very," she sighed.

"Lets go to sleep then," He nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling softly.

She giggled and scrunched up her nose. He laughed at her softly, and kissed the tip of her nose. Lily leaned in and kissed him passionately for a minute before pulling back to rest her head on his chest. He held her tight in his arms as they slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning Lily woke up in Rufus's arms, she looked up at him as he slowly started to open his eyes. "Morning baby," she smiled as she softly placed a kiss to his lips.

He slowly smiled, "Morning honey," he kissed her back. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "What is my husband going to make me this morning?"

"Anything you want love," he pulled her so she was on top of him.

She rested an arm on each side of his face, playing with his hair. "Mm… maybe just something simple like eggs and potatoes… I have my treatment today," she sighed.

He sighed as well, "I'm sorry Lil, I know it's hard. What can I do for you?" He caressed her lower back with both of his hands.

"Well…" she leaned down and kissed him. "For starters you can make me breakfast," she smirked.

"Of course, what my baby wants my baby gets," he grinned.

"Then…" she thought for a moment. "Then you can take a shower with me…"

"I can do that…" he kissed along her neck.

She smiled, "and then you can come home with me and hold me during my treatment."

He pulled back and looked at her. "I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Lily leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you," she rested her forehead on his.

Rufus made Lily breakfast, eggs and potatoes like she wanted. They sat down to eat it at the table and started talking about what to do with Jenny, just then Jenny came out of her room.

"Good morning dad. Morning Lily, I didn't expect to see you here," Jenny said.

"Yes… well I came to talk to your father last night," Lily said.

There was a moment of silence before Rufus spoke. "Where are you going Jenny?" He looked at her dressed as if she was going out.

"I can't just get dressed?" Great she thought; how was she going to see Chuck now?

He nodded. "Breakfast is in the kitchen if you want some."

"Ok… thank you." Jenny sighed.

Lily took Rufus's hand; he looked up at her and squeezed her hand. "Do you want to stay with her today?" Lily asked.

Rufus shook his head. "No… you need me today and I want to be there with you," he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"Are you sure? I know you are going to be worried about her." Lily looked at him concerned.

"Honey I'm always worried about her," he sighed. "It will be fine."

"Ok," she nodded, still worried about him.

Lily headed to the bathroom to start the shower as Rufus cleaned up. She brushed her teeth as she waited for him; she started to take off her sweatpants. He came in and she set them on the counter before turning to him with a smile. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "Mm…" She moaned softly against his lips. He pulled his old t-shirt off of her as she pulled his off as well.

"I love you," she smiled and nuzzled her nose against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you more," he grinned pulling her underwear down and off.

"Not possible…" she shook her head as he took his bottoms off and walked her backwards into the shower.

They shampooed and conditioned their hair before helping each other wash each other's bodies.

After their shower they went back to their room to get dressed. Lily grabbed a pair of jeans, underwear and a shirt out of a drawer that had a couple of her things in it. Then she walked over to the side of the bed to grab her bra. They finished getting dressed and Lily folded up her dress from the night before and put on the heals.

"Ready babe?" Rufus asked.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. He pressed her lower back against him as he kissed her back.

She broke the kiss a little out of breath and smiled, "Now I'm ready."

He laughed softly and took her hand as they headed downstairs.

They got to the penthouse a half an hour later, Lily got out of the elevator laughing about something Rufus just said. He laughed softly with her and held her hand tightly when they saw William, Serena and Eric waiting.

"Hi mom, hi Rufus," Eric smiled, pleased to see them together.

"Hi Eric," they both responded.

"Um…" Lily looked over at Serena. "Serena can I talk to you for a moment?" She pursed her lips running her tongue over her teeth.

"Yeah… sure," Serena got up.

Lily started walking down the hall to Jenny's room. Serena followed her in and Lily closed the door.

"What is it mom?"

"Why did you tell me Blair called when it was Rufus?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows, looking at her daughter.

"I um…" Serena looked down not knowing what to say. "I just knew you were upset and didn't want you to be bothered." She lied.

She sighed. "You know what I think?"

Serena looked up.

"I think you just have this idea that since your father is back that we will be one big happy family. And Rufus is in the way of that. But that's the thing; he's my husband, not your father. I don't love Will; the only reason I'm ok with him being around is to spend time with you and Eric. He's my doctor, that's it."

Serena sighed, "Fine mom."

Lily shook her head and walked back to the living room.

Lily got set up in bed for chemotherapy. Serena and Eric were sitting in chairs on the side of the room; Rufus sat at the end of the bed. Will was preparing the IV; Lily saw and sighed as she looked over at Rufus. He looked back at her locking his eyes with hers. "Just breath Lil."

She nodded and did as he said, closing her eyes when William put the IV in the crook of her arm.

"Ok, you know the drill. It should be done in a couple of hours."

"Right…" she nodded and looked back over at Rufus. "Baby do you remember what you told me this morning?" She smiled.

"Yes…" He smiled and nodded.

"Come here," She patted the bed.

He took off his shoes and moved under the covers next to her, sitting against the headboard, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Much better," she smiled softly, leaning her head back against his chest; she closed her eyes.

Rufus kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest love."

She nodded and rested her free hand on top of his. Eric smiled softly looking at them. Serena rolled her eyes and sighed, wishing her mom would just see how great her dad is.

William couldn't stand looking at the two of them anymore. "Serena… Eric, do you want to go out? Maybe see a movie or get some lunch as she sleeps?"

"Mom?" Eric asked.

"That's fine darling, it wont be much fun for you here."

He nodded and the three of them got up to leave.

Lily opened her eyes and looked up at Rufus, kissing him softly. "I love you honey… thank you for being her for me."

"I love you too Lil…" He kissed her again, "There is no where I would rather be."

William sighed, closing his eyes as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
